


Visit To Santa

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess





	Visit To Santa

You and Chris had taken your four year old son to see Father Christmas at Santa’s Grotto. You queued up outside the little, indoor, cottage, Christmas trees were lined up either side of the walk way, as the snow machine created a light dusting on the ground. Your son looked around in awe with a big smile on his little face, as you walked up to the elf at the entrance. Chris held his hand and the three of you walked in to meet Santa. 

“HO HO HO, Merry Christmas!”

As soon as your little boy clapped his eyes on the large, burley man in the red coat, sporting a bushy white beard, he ran straight towards him.

He jumped up and down shouting “SANTA, SANTA, SANTA!!” Reminding you of your family’s favorite festive movie, Elf.

“Hey, hey, buddy. Calm down, Santa isn’t going anywhere just yet.” Chris looked over to you with slight humor in his voice, as your son hoisted himself up onto Santa's knee. 

“HO HO HO, now then little one, what is your name?”

Stood to the side, you and Chris watched on while your son engaged in an animated conversation with the Christmas hero. Chris put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in close, both of you looked on, beaming with pride. 

Santa’s voice, once again captured your attention, “So what is your Christmas wish this year?”

“Me and my doggie Dodger want a little bwother to pway with. We pway goodies and baddies but I can’t do it on my own! No sister, girls are annoying!” He had a cheeky smile and Santa looked over at the two of you, with a knowing look. Your face was a picture, eyes wide with shock and blushing.

“I will see what me and my elves can do.” Satisfied with his answer, your son hugged Santa one more time as he handed over a small, wrapped gift and a candy cane.

“Thank you Santa!”

The big, red man sent a wink towards you and your husband while wishing you a Merry Christmas and saying goodbye. You put your sons gifts in your handbag, before he took each one of your hands in his. The three of you walked to the exit, as you and Chris shared a flirtatious look over his head.

Chris dug out his cell from his pocket and dialed, bringing the phone to his ear.

“What are you doing?”

He shot you an obvious look, with raised eyebrows, “What do you think I’m doing? I’m calling ma. The little man is spending the evening with her. We have a Christmas wish to grant!”


End file.
